EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS VAMPIROS
by Sallen1223
Summary: Desde que Zorc había sido derrotado y el duelo ceremonial ha concluido, Yugi pensó sinceramente que su vida podría ser un poco más tranquila y tener así el tiempo de convivir con su familia y sus amigos como lo haría cualquier otro adolescente. Sin embargo, un secreto de su propio pasado podría ser el principal impedimento para esto. Es una suerte que Yami esté ahí para ayudarlo.
1. Prólogo

Resumen: Desde que Zorc había sido derrotado y el duelo ceremonial ha concluido, Yugi pensó sinceramente que su vida podría ser un poco más tranquila y tener así el tiempo de convivir con su familia y sus amigos como lo haría cualquier otro adolescente. Sin embargo, un secreto de su propio pasado podría ser el principal impedimento para esto. Es una suerte que Yami esté ahí para ayudarlo ¿verdad?

 _Justo hoy se cumple un mes. Un mes de aquel día en el que mis amigos y yo viajamos a Egipto a buscar las memorias perdidas de Atem y derrotamos Zorc en el juego obscuro._

 _Un mes… Hace justo un mes me vi obligado a enfrentar a mi otro yo en el Duelo Ceremonial y fue gracias a mi victoria que el dios Ra lo liberó de mi cuerpo y le dio el suyo propio junto con la libertad de caminar libremente por el mundo y volver con nosotros a Japón._

 _¡Un mes! Ha sido ya todo un mes y sin embargo yo lo he sentido como si no hubiese pasado tan siquiera una semana, tanto así nos hemos ocupado. Para empezar Atem no tenía ni identidad legal ni cualquier tipo de identificación y aunque eso quedó rápidamente resuelto gracias a Kaiba, el abuelo, Jonouchi, Honda y yo hemos pasado por toda una odisea para inventar una historia convincente acerca de la vida de Atem que fuera creíble y lo suficientemente simple como para permitir que el presidente de industrias Kaiba y la familia Ishtar fabricaran pruebas sin correr riesgos significativos._

 _Después de eso todo lo consiguiente fue de carácter doméstico: surtir el guardarropa de Atem, acondicionar para él la habitación de invitados, enseñarle como preparar una comida sencilla sin quemar la casa y todas esas pequeñeces por el estilo. En fin que desde hace unas semanas yo asisto a la escuela mientras Atem se queda a ayudar a mi abuelo con la tienda y, al concluir las clases mis amigos y yo lo llevamos a dar la vuelta al centro de juegos, al parque, a Burger World o a la pizzería; hay ocasiones en las que Atem sale solo con Jonouchi y Honda o con Anzu ¡es más! A veces hasta ha conversado a solas con Kaiba y aunque esas charlas suelen terminar en duelos yo no podría estar más feliz porque bueno, ahora él no depende de mí para hacer cosas tan simples como esas._

 _Por supuesto, no puedo decir que en ocasiones eso no me hace sentir mal, es decir, fue mucho tiempo en el que sólo fuimos él y yo para trato directo y a veces por absurdo que suene que me siento un poco celoso, aún así, puedo decir por los cuatro años en que vivimos prácticamente amarrados que nadie lo conoce con la misma profundidad que lo conozco yo._

 _Algunos días cometo un desliz y llamo a Atem "Moi Hitori no Boku" pero él lo toma bien y me llama a mí "Aibou". Los viejos hábitos son algo muy difícil de romper, supongo._

 _Pero en fin, después de cuatro años de lidiar con locos homicidas, ladrones de almas y cuerpos, ambiciosos con deseo de conquistar el mundo y fanáticos chiflados del duelo de monstruos es un alivio que al parecer por fin mis amigos y yo vamos a descansar de la magia el reino de las sombras… parcialmente al menos porque bueno, Atem aún tiene sus poderes (poderes impresionantes considerando que recobró sus 20 años de enseñanzas y formación) pero ahora por lo menos sé que no debo preocuparme de que los matones de la escuela sean enviados al reino de las sombras._

 _Independientemente de los detalles, yo sólo sé que mi vida nunca antes había sido tan perfecta._


	2. Menos de media hora

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ No soy dueña de YuGiOh ni recibo cualquier dinero por esta historia. Por supuesto la trama es mía y sus comentarios son la mejor recompensa ;)

Capítulo 1. En menos de media hora.

Ese día en Domino la lluvia caía sobre calles y edificios con un ritmo suave pero consistente que en cuestión de minutos había empapado cada superficie expuesta. Por supuesto que al interior de la tienda de juegos Suguroku Motou y el ex faraón Atemu (conocido ahora como Yami Atemu por la ley y como Atem por sus amigos cercanos) observaban el paisaje a total resguardo, pero en un momento dado el ceño del anciano se frunció de una manera que a su acompañante de piel bronceada le causó cierta gracia.

-¿Pasa algo, abuelo?

-Mmm… en realidad no es nada, pero esta lluvia se soltó de manera repentina y no creo que Yugi o alguno de los chicos haya tenido la precaución de llevar un paraguas a clases. Tal vez sería lo mejor si vas a la escuela y les llevas un par de impermeables.

-Sí, supongo que eso estaría bien. Entonces ya que las clases están por terminar supongo que es mejor que me vaya ahora ¿verdad?

-Sí, yo mismo no lo habría podido decir mejor. Vete muchacho.

Atem salió a toda prisa y Suguroku no pudo contener entonces una sonrisa. Hacía apenas un mes que conoció personalmente a ese muchacho que era tan importante para su nieto pero lo cierto era que a pesar de su carácter fuerte y su formalidad casi siempre fuera de lugar Atem era un muchacho digno de afecto y bueno, después de todas las veces que había combatido con fuerzas obscuras para salvar su alma Suguroku no tenía el menor problema en llamar al antiguo Faraón un nieto suyo, independientemente de que el color bronceado de su piel contradecía la idea de parentesco entre ambos.

Como sea, Atem salió de la tienda cerrando la puerta con una suavidad sorprendente y llevando consigo dos paraguas en una mano y otro con el que él mismo se cubría. Después de eso el anciano Motou simplemente se relajó en su asiento detrás del mostrador. Siendo justos que la lluvia fuese o no un regalo de los dioses era siempre una auténtica maldición para los negocios y por lo visto el resto del día podría considerarse afortunado si es que caían una o dos ventas más.

Su ceño se frunció otra vez pero volvió a relajarse casi de inmediato. Es verdad que la lluvia no lo favorecería esa tarde pero a últimas fechas las ventas habían estado más que bien y siendo justos que Yugi nunca había sido caprichoso ni demandante en el sentido económico… además ser el "maestro" que enseñó sus primeras lecciones al "Rey de los juegos" había traído cierto prestigio a Suguroku que hacía que muchos acudieran a la tienda y compraran la mercancía con el mero pretexto de pedirle uno o dos consejos.

Sí, el últimos mes había sido más que sólo bonito pero…

El sonido de la campana y la puerta golpeada por la puerta lo distrajo de sus reflexiones.

-Muy buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudar…? – la frase se cortó cuando al levantar la vista del mostrador, Suguroku reparó en la apariencia del hombre frente a él.

….

Yugi jamás se había considerado a sí mismo como un vidente o algo por el estilo. No y siendo honestos que si se trataba del futuro creía más en lo que pudiesen decir el collar del milenio o los lectores de cartas que en sus propias conjeturas. No obstante, había ocasiones en que el corazón de Yugi se oprimía en su pecho y, por desgracia o por mera casualidad en esas ocasiones _siempre_ había sucedido una tragedia lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sentir que no podría reponerse de ella.

Este día Yugi había sentido esa opresión desde el momento mismo de levantarse de la cama y aunque no había sucedido nada ni en el camino a la escuela ni durante las clases, esa opresión misteriosa no daba señales de querer desaparecer.

Por supuesto el muchacho de pelo tricolor no dejaba a nadie más para saber de sus inquietudes, es decir ¿qué sentido tenía si todo era un simple destello de mal humor?, pero aún si trataba de fingir que la sensación deprimente no estaba ahí, muy dentro de él seguía molestándolo.

-¡Ay no! ¡Qué mala suerte! La lluvia no quiere parar y lo último que cruzó en mi mente al salir de casa fue que iba a necesitar un paraguas. ¿Será que alguno de ustedes trajo uno de casualidad?

-Lo sentimos mucho Jou – respondieron a coro sus amigos de una manera que para los recién llegados habría parecido ensayada pero que para ellos era algo normal.

-No es justo – continuó lamentándose el rubio con lágrimas falsas deslizándose por sus mejillas – voy a llegar a casa con el aspecto de una sopa de fideos.

-¿Te quejas tú? – Le recriminó de inmediato Anzu – yo tengo que llegar al trabajo y no quiero ni pensar en el espectáculo que voy a dar escurriendo agua entre las mesas.

-Por favor Anzu no seas ridícula. Por lo menos tres un cambio de ropa y puedo apostar mi almuerzo contra un chicle a que encontrarás algo con lo que secar tu cabello.

-Sí bueno, no es culpa mía que ustedes nunca tengan la precaución de cargar una toalla extra para resolver emergencias en la clase de gimnasia.

-Emergencias en gimnasia… no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablas. Yo nunca…

Mientras sus amigos continuaban discutiendo Yugi levantó la vista y ahí en el portón de la escuela se topó directamente con la mirada de Atem.

Perdió el aliento a partir de ese momento.

El ex faraón estaba vestido con una chaqueta gruesa y su piel bronceada como la de todo buen egipcio destacaba a distancia casi tanto como sus intensos ojos carmesí. Por supuesto que no sólo era eso, sino que a pesar de su estatura totalmente promedio el porte seguro e imponente de Atem lograba que su presencia destacara de entre todos los demás a su alrededor.

Atem sonrió hacia él y se acercó entregando directamente en manos de Jounouchi uno de los paraguas, entregó otro a Anzu y después, con el mismo movimiento fluido que había utilizado para llegar hasta ellos, se situó a lado de Yugi cubriéndolo suavemente con su propio paraguas.

-Moi Hitori… ¿Atem?

-Atem, hola – saludaron el resto de los chicos mostrándose a la vez contentos y sorprendidos de ver a su amigo.

-Atem ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-El abuelo pensó que tal vez les sería útil un paraguas y bueno, aquí estoy.

-Eso es excelente – dijo Anzu - ¡gracias por eso!

Así los amigos comenzaron su lento trayecto hacia la tienda de juegos, Jounouchi debajo de un paraguas, Honda compartiendo otro con Anzu y Yugi cobijado debajo del que Atem se encargaba de sostener para él.

-¿Cómo has estado? – aprovechó a preguntar el ex faraón a su compañero cuando los demás se distrajeron conversando sobre la proximidad de los exámenes finales.

-He estado bien. Gracias por preguntar.

-¿Jaquecas? ¿No regresó la fiebre?

Yugi negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible. Desde hace casi una semana atrás había sufrido de dolores de cabeza leves y fiebres nocturnas. El abuelo y Yami estaban preocupados por la forma en que los síntomas aparecían y desaparecían sin explicación aparente pero la consulta médica arrojó absolutamente nada de malo con el muchacho y ya que ni las fiebres ni los dolores habían sido tan importantes como para orillar al chico incluso a quejarse con sus amigos Atem no tenía más opción que ser discreto al respecto.

-Yugi – resopló Jounouchi de improviso - ¿por qué hay tantas patrullas enfrente de la tienda?

Ese mal presentimiento que antes había removido el estómago de Yugi regresó ahora con una fuerza que no había tenido antes y, sin que él mismo entendiera porqué, el muchacho corrió hacia la tienda ignorando la lluvia helada que caía sobre él y que empapaba su uniforme aumentando su peso.

Antes de que lograra traspasar la puerta abierta de la tienda uno de los policías más jóvenes del lugar lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Chico no puedes entrar! Esta es la escena de un crimen.

-¿Qué? – Gritó Yugi con horror – pero tengo que entrar. Mi abuelito…

-¿Esta es tu casa? – Los ojos del policía se abrieron en compresión – Chico escucha…

-¡Yugi! – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los amigos de Yugi llegaron junto a él y los brazos de Atem reemplazaron a los del policía envolviendo a Yugi con fuerza en un abrazo protector.

-Oficial – intervino de inmediato Honda – díganos ¿dónde está el abuelo de Yugi?

-Lamento mucho tener que decirlo – susurró el policía bajando la mirada –. Hubo un intento de robo que salió mal. Tres asaltantes armados le pidieron al señor Motou el contenido de la caja fuerte pero al parecer un grupo de jóvenes llegó en ese momento; los asaltantes se pusieron nerviosos, apuntaron a la cabeza de una de las chicas y cuando sus compañeros reaccionaron el arma se disparó un par de veces y una de las balas hirió al señor Motou… él acaba de ser trasladado al hospital.

Los jóvenes reaccionaron todos muy mal: Anzu gritó con horror, Jounouchi y Honda se veían como si quisieran golpear a alguien, Atem susurró algo así como "no tardé ni treinta minutos" y Yugi por su parte estaba tan pálido e inmóvil que cualquiera se habría espantado sólo de verlo; pos supuesto esa inmovilidad duró sólo unos segundos, pues de la nada sus pies se despegaron del piso y, corriendo con una ligereza que incluso a sus amigos les costó trabajo igualar, corrió por las calles de Domino pronunciando una única palabra.

-¡Abuelo!


	3. Un adiós doloroso

Capítulo 2. Un adiós muy doloroso.

-¿Familiares de Suguroku Motou?

El doctor no tuvo que repetir la pregunta cuando Yugi y Atem estaban ya de pie y frente a él.

-Es mi abuelo – declaró Yugi adelantándose un paso al resto de sus amigos – ¿cómo está él?

-Siento mucho informarlo pero la bala impactó en un lugar muy delicado. Temo… por desgracia no hay manera de que el señor Motou pase de esta noche.

Yugi miró al hombre de bata blanca frente a él con una gravedad que correspondía perfectamente con la naturaleza de la noticia que acababa de recibir. No gritó, no se desmayó y tampoco dejó a sus ojos derramar una sola lágrima. Simplemente apretó sus puños y levantó la vista para mirar al otro a los ojos.

-¿Puedo verlo?

El doctor asintió; no tenía caso negar la visita dado que el paciente podía disponer de realmente muy poco tiempo de vida. De tal suerte, simplemente invitó al chico a seguirlo.

Mientras Yugi caminaba lentamente detrás del médico Atem de inmediato se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas en el mejor de los intentos de transmitir algo de apoyo y de comodidad; Anzu, Jounouchi y Honda por su parte intercambiaron entre sí una mirada de duda antes de seguir a sus viejos amigos, guardando la distancia suficiente para que Yugi consiguiera su propio espacio sin asfixiarse pero que supiera que a pesar de todo no estaba solo.

El camino por el pasillo interminable de puertas cerradas, de llantos acallados y de personas corriendo se hizo interminable. Yugi sentía a cada paso que se asfixiaba, que las luces lo cegaban y que el suelo se convertía en arena movediza y lo tragaba; sin embargo, cuando después de lo que parecieron horas por fin llegó a la habitación ocupada por su abuelo todo lo demás pasó a segundo término y la calma que exteriormente había logrado aparentar se destrozó por completo obligando a sus pies a correr directamente hacia la figura postrada en cama y a sus ojos a derramar las lágrimas que hasta el momento se habían negado a salir.

-¡Abuelo! – Llamó Yugi alineando su rostro sobre los ojos de su abuelo - ¡Abuelito! – Volvió a gemir inseguro de si este lo escuchaba o no.

-¿Y…Yu…gi? – un quejido lastimero dejó el cuerpo de Suguroku.

-¡Abuelito! Abuelito ¿estás aquí?

-Yu…gi… tie…nes que ser m…muy fuerte.

-¿Abuelito?

Pero Suguroku no dijo nada más. El monitor que marcaba sus signos vitales emitió un pitido sonoro y a pesar de que los médicos entraron como rayos a intentar revivirlo, Yugi supo que el alma de su abuelo había abandonado su cuerpo por última vez y de manera definitiva.

…..

-Esto… Seto ¿no crees que deberíamos llevar a Yugi a su casa? Es que él se ve como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Aún si en las dos horas que habían pasado desde que llegaron al hospital no había dicho nada antes, lo cierto es que Seto Kaiba estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su hermano pequeño, y si bien su carácter no le permitía acercarse al pequeño y abrazarlo, sí logró llegar hasta donde el llamado "Rey de los Juegos" estaba reclinado contra el hombro de su viejo otro yo.

Kaiba no intentó decir una palabra amable, tampoco le hizo a Yugi la pregunta estúpida de cómo se sentía. En lugar de eso llevó su mano directamente a la frente del tricolor y después de un breve contacto retrocedió haciendo una mueca.

-Yugi… eres un estúpido. Con una fiebre como esa deberías estar en casa descansando.

-No puedo irme aún – gimió Yugi en lo que parecía un balbuceo – no puedo irme hasta que entreguen el cuerpo de mi abuelito…

Agotado física y emocionalmente Yugi cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Atem y, con tristeza y espanto, lo que sus amigos pensaron fue que era después de todo una buena cosa que el lugar en el que estaban atascados era un hospital.

…

No fue sino hasta una semana después de la muerte de Suguroku que Yugi fue capaz de visitar la tumba de su abuelo y la razón de eso era que en los primeros días fiebres y migrañas habían estado haciendo preocupantes e injustificadas apariciones. Durante ese tiempo por supuesto que Yugi no había estado solo pues sus amigos se habían turnado para montar una guardia permanente en las sillas junto a su cama, así, si Anzu no estaba ahí para intentar convencerlo de beber un poco de agua, lo más probable es que Jounouchi le estuviese proponiendo meter de contrabando al hospital una revista de contenido maduro o que Honda estuviese despotricando acerca de lo hermosa que se veía Shizuka en las últimas fotografías que había enviado a Jou. Gratamente (para Yugi) Ryou y Otigi parecían empeñarse en convertir la cama de hospital del joven Motou en un centro de juegos de mesa. Vaya, inclusive los hermanos Kaiba le habían visitado con el pretexto de necesitar "un oponente digno" para comprobar la funcionalidad del prototipo de un videojuego portátil.

Y por supuesto, siempre ahí al pie del cañon había estado también Atem.

¡Oh, Atem! Cada vez que pensaba en su viejo otro yo Yugi no podía evitar que un calor muy especial recorriera su cuerpo partiendo desde el corazón y llegando hasta las puntas de sus dedos y ahora, en la dolorosa hora de la partida de su abuelo Yugi sabía que probablemente lo único que lo había salvado de llorar hasta vaciar su alma era el hecho de que los brazos fuertes del ex Faraón lo habían sostenido en los momentos de mayor debilidad emocional y que el mismo egipcio había prácticamente establecido un campamento al pie de su cama cuando fue internado en el hospital.

En toda una semana Atem veló por la seguridad y comodidad de Yugi, limpió sus lágrimas y le brindó su apoyo incondicional, y aunque el chico no podía ser más agradecido por ello, después de que las fiebres dejaron de llegar y los médicos declararon que probablemente los síntomas eran producto del golpe emocional sufrido por el chico, la alta del hospital hizo que Yugi Motou se viera obligado a confrontar en un mismo día la terrible experiencia de salir del hospital para poder visitar finalmente el sitio de descanso eterno de su abuelo.

Yugi se había dicho una y mil vece en la última semana que todo estaba bien, que estaba listo para afrontar la realidad y que estaba dispuesto a reponerse, pero lo cierto es que, en cuanto vio grabado en la piedra el nombre de su querido abuelo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la tristeza que llenaba su alma y en la soledad que amenazaba con absorberlo…

Sólo que no fue así, porque los amigos de Yugi estaban ahí, y, acurrucado en los brazos de Atem y rodeado de sus mejores amigos Yugi no podía evitar pensar que sin importar lo doloroso de los golpes que la vida le deparara, mientras sus amigos estuvieran ahí él tendría la fuerza para encararlo todo.

¿Era la suerte? ¿Era el destino? ¿Era todo una simple ironía de la vida? Es difícil decirlo, pero en fin. Todos los que en ciudad Domino tenían el orgullo de llamarse a sí mismo amigos de Yugi Motou sabían que a pesar de su corta estatura el "Rey de los Juegos" era una persona con un valor excepcional y un corazón de oro; en contraparte Yugi se veía a sí mismo como un muchacho común y corriente que de un modo u otro había tenido muchísima suerte y la ayuda de las personas correctas… en cambio, en otra parte del mundo una persona muy diferente a todos ellos se encontraba apoyada contra la pared de un edificio y, mera coincidencia o no, esta persona también estaba pesando en Yugi ¿por qué? Bueno, porque el cristal que colgaba de su cuello comenzaba a opacarse, sólo por eso.


	4. Viejas amistades

Capítulo 3. Viejas amistades.

-Y entonces, ese muchacho ¿cómo dices que se llama?

-Yugi, su nombre es Yugi Motou.

-Bien. Ese Yugi… niña ¿estás completamente segura de lo qué estás diciendo?

-¿Acaso cuestionas mi pedido, Rima?

-Oh, para nada. Es sólo que estoy sorprendida, es decir, sin querer ser grosera contigo pero eres la última persona de la que esperaba que me llamara pidiendo información acerca de una celebridad como el Rey de los Juegos… sobre todo por la última parte. ¿Sí me entiendes, verdad?

-Estoy confiándote mi vida y mucho más en esto, Rima. Sonará absurdo pero tengo fe en que no vas a traicionarme y sé además que eres una de las pocas creyentes que lograron pasar desapercibidas bajo la mirada de los usurpadores.

-Me halaga tu discurso, "pequeña"; pero si quieres mi ayuda en esto necesito que seas más abierta conmigo. Ahora dime, si podrías simplemente entrar a los torneos de duelos de monstruos y averiguar de primera mano todo lo que necesitas ¿por qué vienes a pedirme un favor?

-Porque Yugi tiene un gran destino por enfrentar, y yo quiero estar ahí para él.

-Así que un gran destino. ¿Exactamente de qué estamos hablando?

-¿Recuerdas a Evelyn Wood?

-¿La hija menor de "ellos"? Sí, la recuerdo y está muerta – suspiró amargamente – lo mismo que nuestras esperanzas.

-Rima… lo que estoy por decirte no debes repetirlo nunca.

-¿Nunca? ¡Guau! Reconozco que no esperaba que hubiera algo en este mundo que tomaras con tanta seriedad… pero está bien, sólo por hoy soy toda oídos.

-En ese caso aquí va: legalmente Yugi Motou es el hijo de Masaru Motou y Zora Daidoyi pero… él mismo no sabe que el nombre de Zora no era sino un alias. El verdadero nombre de ella era Evelyn Wood.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No grites! Lo último que necesitamos es llamar la atención.

-Lo siento pero – bajó la voz – oye, no puedes venir a soltarme algo como eso y esperar que no reaccione, es decir, ¿en qué condenado momento el hijo Evelyn Wood se convirtió en una figura pública?

-Esa historia es un misterio también para mí pero mejor hablamos de eso luego. Rima ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre ese muchacho? ¿La promesa que le hice el día en que nos separamos?

-Sí.

-Pues bien – tomó aire – el cristal que Evelyn me dio ha estado reaccionando desde hace un par de semanas.

-¿Reaccionando?

-A veces brilla con un hermoso resplandor amatista y en otros momentos pareciera opacarse levemente. Pensaría que todo son figuraciones mías pero en realidad…

-¿Sí?

-Rima, Evelyn usó un hechizo para sellar _esa parte_ de su hijo hasta que se convirtiera en lo suficientemente fuerte para salir a la luz. Lo normal sería que pasara mucho más tiempo antes de eso pero estoy muy segura de que esos cambios en el cristal se deben a que ahora Yugi ha madurado suficiente y el sello que Evelyn usó en su hijo comienza a romperse.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio – soltó la mujer llamada "Rima" después de un rato.

-Oh, lo hago. Rima, todos saben que Evelyn Wood me protegió después de la muerte de mis padres. Quiero en verdad ayudar a Yugi pero ¿entiendes ahora por qué no puedo acercarme a él a menos que esté cien por ciento segura de que este es el momento adecuado?

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo. Pero suponiendo que durante la investigación descubra que de verdad él te necesita ahí con él ¿vas a poner tu vida en riesgo buscándolo? Piensa lo que haces porque una vez que te presentes como su aliada las cosas van a ponerse muy mal para ti.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Él es mi amigo.

…..

Yugi Motou parpadeó ante la intrusión repentina de la luz del sol por su ventana. Habían pasado ahora doce días de la muerte de su abuelo pero en realidad su ánimo no se sentía mucho mejor que en el primer día y, como si el malestar emocional no fuese suficiente, el dolor de cabeza había regresado desde el día anterior obligándolo a pasar su último periodo de clases en la enfermería y el resto de la tarde en el sofá de su casa.

Lo que sólo empeoraba las cosas era ver como todo estaba afectando a Atem, porque el ex faraón no podía ahora sino mirar a Yugi sin bajar la mirada y lamentarse, porque a pesar de haber recobrado la memoria de cómo usar la poderosa magia dentro de él, la magia curativa y las artes de los sanadores escapaban a su alcance y no había sido capaz ni de salvar a Sugoruku ni lo era ahora de aliviar los malestares de su Aibou.

-Yugi – interrumpió precisamente el egipcio sus pensamientos – voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas ¿quieres que traiga algo en especial? ¿Algo específico para cenar esta noche?

-No, lo dejo a tu juicio.

-No tardaré entonces.

-Moi… no. ¡Atem espera! – llamó Yugi a su compañero cuando este salía ya por la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Sí Yugi?

-Yo… he estado pensando mucho al respecto. Atem, sé que todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente no ha sido fácil, pero por favor quiero que te sientas mal porque nada de esto ha sido tu culpa.

-Yugi…

-No. Puede que ya no sea capaz de leer tu mente, pero después de cinco años de convivir codo a codo sé cuándo algo te molesta. Yo… tal vez no estaba te prestando mucha atención cuando el abuelo se fue pero no me pasa desapercibido el cómo miras sus fotos y también noto que te afecta cuando me quejo del dolor de cabeza. Sé que no puedes hacer nada para mejorar la situación pero no debes culparte por eso porque basta con que estés a mi lado para evitar que sienta que el mundo se me viene encima.

-No lo entiendes – susurró el ex espíritu tratando de contener las lágrimas – lo único que quiero es protegerte y que te sientas seguro, pero a últimas fechas haga lo que haga termino fallando.

-La vida es así. Nadie puede mandar sobre la vida, lo único que podemos hacer es ser fuertes para enfrentar los retos y ser fieles a las personas que están cerca de nosotros. Has hecho eso por mí desde que nos conocimos así que no hay modo en este mundo en que sea justo que te culpes por fallar en algo de lo que no eres responsable.

-Aibou…

Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía el ex faraón abrazó al muchacho con fuerza tratando con toda el alma de que sus sentimientos se filtraran a través del contacto con su piel.

Así permanecieron un largo rato hasta que finalmente los nervios de ambos se habían calmado.

-Tengo que salir ya – susurró Atem después de un largo rato – cuida de la tienda y ve pensando en que quieres para cenar.

-Así lo haré.

Yugi despidió a Atem con una sonrisa y después de algún rato de autorreflexiones y de ordenar las estanterías Yugi soltó un largo suspiro. Ya sea porque la tensión que mandaba en el vecindario o porque se trataba de un sábado las ventas habían estado por los suelos y en realidad no tenía esperanzas de que se produjera una venta decente en el resto del día…

Eso hasta que la puerta se abrió y una muchacha con apariencia de preparatoriana penetró en la tienda llevando en las manos una caja de cartón forrada de papel azul.

-Muy buenas tardes – saludó educado Yugi – bienvenida a la tienda de juegos…

-¿Yugi?

Sólo hasta ese momento fue que el muchacho prestó atención a la persona frente a él: una chica hermosa: alta y de piel pálida, delgada, de labios finos, ojos cubiertos por un par de lentes con cristales color rosa y cabello negro que en las puntas (poco por debajo de la altura de su cadera) destacaba por el tono magenta-rojizo que era tan similar al de Yugi.

-No puede ser – susurró el muchacho – tú…

-Sí Yugi – respondió ella con una sonrisa – sé que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero soy yo.

-A…Alicia – Yugi hizo una mueca. Después de tantos años sin pronunciarlo el nombre de la chica frente a él se sentía extraño en su lengua.

-La única e irrepetible.

Por algunos segundos Yugi no se atrevió a respirar siquiera pero, después esa inmovilidad absoluta, saltó sobre el mostrador y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

-Alicia Kingnight – gimió Yugi sintiendo como sus palabras se ahogaban por las lágrimas de sus ojos – Alicia, ha pasado tanto tiempo, yo…

-Supe lo de tu abuelo Yugi. Vine porque quiero que sepas que no estás solo.

Yugi Motou ignoraba por completo que esa mujer a la que él reconocía como una vieja amiga de la infancia era la misma que dos días antes se había entrevistado con Rima… ignoraba también que el verdadero motivo de la presencia de Alicia no era apoyarlo en la muerte de su abuelo, sino más bien lo era el comprobar si lo que verdaderamente hacía reaccionar el cristal que colgaba en su cuello era el cambio responsable también de las jaquecas y fiebres de Yugi.


	5. Hechicera y sospechosa

Capítulo 4. Hechicera y sospechosa.

Desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos muchas de las preguntas que Atem había tenido sobre su propio pasado habían sido aclaradas, al mismo tiempo, nuevas dudas habían surgido y nuevas bifurcaciones entre lo que vivió 3000 años atrás y lo vivido en los últimos cinco años generaron conflicto y duda.

Había muchas cosas que el ex Faraón debía discutir con su Aibou, muchas confesiones que tenían que hacerse y muchas decisiones con la que lidiar, pero entre todo eso lo más importante ahora era hacerle saber – no con palabras, sino con acciones – que el hecho de que ahora el ex espíritu del rompecabezas tenía su propio cuerpo no implicaba que el vínculo entre ambos debía perder intensidad. Por el contrario, puede que su enlace ya no transmitiera sus pensamientos pero habían aprendido a leer al otro con suficiente fluidez y aún era capaces de conectar sus mentes a través sólo de una mirada… en el sentido físico además habían ganado, porque ahora tomarse de las manos era una realidad y no una simple ilusión e inclusive serían capaces (si es que así lo deseaban ambos) de…

Bueno, compartir muchas cosas, aunque ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Justo al salir de la tienda Atem se había topado – literalmente – con Jounouchi, Honda y – sorpresivamente – Kaiba, por lo que ahora su atención debía – le gustara o no – enfocarse en dar a sus amigos un breve pero completo informe de cómo es que la salud de Yugi estaba progresando y no en reflexionar acerca de cómo hacer al pequeño comprender su punto de vista ni en repasar los ingredientes del arroz que pensaba cocinarle.

-Sin embargo es muy extraño que una fiebre sólo aparezca y desaparezca de la nada – repitió por tercera vez Jou – no sé. Supongo que si los médicos dicen que no es nada grave hay que creerles pero a verdad es que todo es extraño; es decir, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocer a Yugi no recuerdo ni una sola vez en que haya estado enfermo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas eso es verdad – estuvo de acuerdo Honda – y sin querer sonar alarmista ni nada por el estilo me sentiría mucho mejor si tuviera un título de medicina y mucho instrumental a mi disposición.

Como siempre Kaiba no dijo nada, pero Atem estaba seguro de ver la preocupación escrita también en sus características.

-Chicos, no sé cómo agradecer todo su apoyo.

-Oh, ni lo menciones, después de todo Yugi también es nuestro mejor amigo.

-¡Ni que lo digas! – estuvo de acuerdo Honda con Jounouchi.

-Yo sé que lo que dicen es verdad y honestamente ya que Yugi no enferma con frecuencia no sé ni siquiera si estoy o no un buen trabajo cuidándolo – admitió Atem con humildad – es decir, estos días han sido muy difíciles para mi Aibou y tanto como se ha propuesto ser fuerte para superar la muerte del abuelo, es algo comprensible que va a pasar algún tiempo antes de que asimile por completo lo que pasó.

-Esto es duro, y no sólo porque el abuelo se fue sino también por las circunstancias en que lo hizo – Jou colocó una mano afectuosa en el hombro de Atem – sin embargo, recuerda Atem que si Yugi o tú necesitan cualquier cosa no debe importar la hora ni el día, nosotros somos sus amigos y vamos a estar ahí para ayudarlos a superarlo.

-Muchas gracias, amigos.

-Sí bueno, enfrente de mí pueden ahorrarse todos esos discursos baratos sobre la unión y el apoyo incondicional. Yo estoy aquí porque necesito que alguien que no sea un perdedor me ayude a probar el nuevo sistema interactivo del equipo de videojuegos Kaiba-Corp y es un inconveniente que la única persona fuera de mi compañía que no es un idiota tenga fiebre y jaquecas.

Honda y Jounouchi suspiraron ¿por qué era tan difícil para Kaiba admitir que se preocupaba por Yugi de amigo a amigo?

-Kaiba…

Pero lo que Atem iba a decir se interrumpió y sin explicación aparente comenzó a correr las dos cuadras que aún los separaban de la tienda de juego. Jou, Honda e inclusive Kaiba miraron su estela por un segundo y después corrieron detrás de él.

….

-Realmente no sé qué decir – después de algún rato de balbucear en brazos de su vieja amiga Yugi Motou recobró finalmente la compostura –. Perdón Alicia, es sólo…

-Descuida, te entiendo. Es decir, ahora tienes 18 años ¿no?

-No. Sí… mi cumpleaños es…

-Dentro de dos semanas. Eso quiere decir que el mes pasado se cumplieron trece años desde la última vez que nos vimos antes de hoy.

-Sí – Yugi suspiró con tristeza – admito que casi no te reconocí cuando entraste por esa puerta, aunque por suerte tu cabello es algo que jamás en esta vida podría olvidar.

-¿Mi cabello? – Replicó Alicia entre risas – ¿Es que alguna vez te has visto en un espejo Yugi Motou?

-Sí bueno, supongo que podemos hablar de herencias genéticas raras más adelante. Mejor dime Alicia ¿qué es lo que te trae aquí a Japón? O más específico ¿por qué estás en Domino?

-Sobre volver a Japón sólo digamos que después de trece años es algo normal que extrañe mi país y bueno… la verdad es que ya que mi tía Amane falleció hace un par de años las razones para estar fuera dejaron de existir. Ahora, sobre esta ciudad sólo diré que te extrañaba y como leí por casualidad algo sobre el duelo de monstruos decidí que ya basta de jugar a distancia y vine directo desde Rumania.

-No tenía idea de lo de tu tía. Lo siento mucho.

-Murió tranquila así que no hay nada que decir al respecto – su rostro sonriente adquirió en este punto un aire de solemnidad – ella se fue en paz pero… Mejor dime Yugi ¿cómo vas con lo de tu abuelo? Yo… algunos periódicos hablaron sobre cómo el asalto terminó muy mal y aunque tu nombre no se mencionaba en las notas logré atar cabos. Yugi, lo siento mucho en verdad. Entiendo que no es fácil lidiar con cosas tan sorpresivas y que este tal vez sea el peor momento para que hablemos pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea que necesites.

Yugi asintió haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la corriente de emociones que llegaban de los recuerdos dolorosos de los últimos días.

-Gracias por tus palabras Alicia, pero en realidad no tienes de que preocuparte… sé que lloré mucho cuando fallecieron mis padres pero así como ese día tú estuviste ahí limpiando mis lágrimas ahora tengo muy buenos amigos que estuvieron conmigo en el hospital y además me han estado apoyando todos estos días.

-Me alegro en verdad de escuchar eso. Yugi… ¿de casualidad te has sentido bien de salud últimamente?

Yugi levantó la vista ante la pregunta inesperada.

-Alicia ¿por qué…?

-Olvídalo si te molesta, es sólo que te noto con semblante cansado. Sé que lo que ha pasado no es para menos, pero me preocupo por ti.

-Gracias por todo, Alicia.

-Y bueno, sobre esos amigos que mencionas ¿quieres hablarme de ellos?

-Para empezar…

Antes de que Yugi comenzara a explicar nada a Alicia la puerta de la tienda se abrió con estrepito y, casi instantáneamente Atem llegó hasta colocarse en el espacio entre Alicia y Yugi sin por ello interferir en el espacio personal de ninguno de los dos.

-Ah, Atem ¡mira qué casualidad! Alicia, justo él es mi amigo Atem, Atem te presento a Alicia Kingnight, una muy buena amiga de cuando era realmente muy pero muy pequeño.

-¡Oye! ¿A qué se debió esa carrera? – llegaron entonces los otros tres muchachos entrando por la puerta de la tienda con el mismo estrépito con el que había entrado el ex Faraón.

-¡Jounouchi! ¡Honda! ¿Kaiba? ¿Qué es lo que sucede chicos?

-Pregúntale a Atem. Conversábamos con él cuando de repente sólo se echó a correr hacia aquí.

-¿Atem? – cuestionó Yugi ahora con marcada preocupación.

-Presentí que necesitarías ayuda – dijo Atem turnando sus miradas entre Yugi y Alicia, quien a su vez también lo miraba con marcada intensidad – aunque puede que me haya equivocado – agregó en un tono de voz que a todos les sonó más bien como a un "tenía razón".

-Sí te equivocaste – habló la muchacha – y personalmente pienso que es peligroso correr sin cuidado dentro de las tiendas, pero los amigos lo justifican todo. Supongo que es normal que si pensamos que un amigo nos necesita lo más normal es correr en su auxilio y dado lo que pasó con el señor Motou nadie puede juzgar tu preocupación. De cualquier forma no te preocupes. Oh ¿pero dónde están mis modales? Yugi ya me presentó pero soy Alicia Kingnight. Es un placer conocerlos…

-Mi nombre es Katsuya Jounouchi – intervino de inmediato Jou más que evidentemente complacido por la belleza de Alicia – a mí puedes llamarme sólo Jou y ellos – señaló a los dos chicos que estaban tras él – son Honda y Kaiba; él es…

-Soy Yami Atemu – se adelantó entonces es ex Faraón extendiendo una mano a la muchacha – aunque mis amigos suelen llamarme Atem.

-¿Atem entonces? – Alicia tomó sin titubear la mano bronceada que le ofrecían – recordaré ese nombre.

-¿Esto…? – de pronto Yugi sentía como que se estaba perdiendo de algo – chicos… ¿Alicia? ¿Atem? ¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada Yugi. En realidad esperaba que tú y yo platicáramos un rato pero no quiero interrumpir tu tiempo con tus amigos y en realidad creo que me vendría bien descansar después de un vuelo de quince horas.

-¡Quédate a cenar! Yami puede atender la tienda mientras preparo algo de sopa o tal vez pescado.

-Te lo agradezco Yugi pero hablo en serio. ¿Te parecería mejor si nos vemos mañana para tomar un café?

-Eso sería genial.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces – apuntó rápidamente unas líneas en una libretita de notas – te dejo los datos de mi hotel y me llamas más tarde.

-Así será. ¿Quieres… – preguntó después de ojear la dirección del hotel – necesitas que te llame un taxi?

-No. Después de quince horas de estar sentada necesito caminar un poco.

-Entonces te acompaño aunque sea hasta el parque.

-¡Yugi! – Interrumpió Atem – nuestros amigos vinieron a verte. Mejor yo la acompaño. ¿De acuerdo Alicia?

-Muchas gracias. Vamos entonces.

En cuestión de segundos el ex Faraón y la muchacha salieron de la tienda.

-Tal vez sea mi imaginación – murmuró Jounouchi una vez que los dos salieron de su vista – pero nunca antes había visto a Atem comportarse así.

-En realidad creo que yo sí, pero no recuerdo bien.

-¿Eh?

Esta vez incluso Kaiba no pudo disimular que entendía aquello de lo que Yugi hablaba.

…..

-No sabía nada de ti antes de hoy – habló Atem en cuanto dejaron la tienda.

-No había visto a Yugi desde que él tenía cinco años… menos en realidad – corrigió con amargura – y yo estuve fuera del país todo ese tiempo así que supongo que no hay razón para que sus nuevos amigos sepan de mí.

-¿Entonces por qué regresaste?

-Eso me suena a una acusación y no tienes derecho de hacerla.

Atem miró a Alicia con severidad y después desvió los ojos soltando un suspiro.

-Olvídalo. Lo siento pero… es que eres una chica extraordinaria.

-¿Esa es tu idea de un cumplido?

-No me malentiendas. Tu poder… sentí tu magia desde dos cuadras de distancia; eso es algo impresionante si me lo preguntas.

-Viniendo de ti eso es muy halagador. También yo sentí tu poder y confieso que tal vez me asusté un poco al notar que te dirigías a la tienda.

-No sé quién eres – continuó Atem con tono imperturbable – pero siento en ti una energía totalmente fuera de lo común. ¿Yugi sabe acaso que eres una hechicera?

-Si me lo estás preguntando asumo entonces que él sabe sobre ti y tu magia.

-Sí, lo sabe. Y no has respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Pusiste atención a lo que dije antes? Yugi fue mi mejor amigo en la infancia pero no lo he visto en trece años… no es como si "hola Yugi, te cuento que he estudiado magia a últimas fechas" sea un buen saludo – hizo una pausa breve –. Aunque en todo caso eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Yugi es mi amigo! Yo… voy a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

-¿Cualquier cosa eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Derramar un poco de sangre por él, tal vez?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – preguntó Atem usando ahora su tono amenazante.

-Oh, relájate. Te lo dije: soy amiga de Yugi. Estoy aquí para protegerlo, no para amenazarlo.

-¿Protegerlo? – Se alarmó Atem – ¿protegerlo de qué?

-Si te sostienes en la postura de ser su amigo, pronto lo averiguarás.

Y dejando ese como su comentario final, Alicia Kingnight se apartó del ex Faraón y caminó cruzando el parque central de Domino.


	6. Reliquias centenarias

Capitulo 5. Reliquias centenarias.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación de hotel lo primero que hizo fue cerrar las cortinas y atrancar la puerta, no porque una puerta fuese un verdadero obstáculo para sus enemigos, sino porque sabía que en muchas ocasiones un segundo ganado podía significar una importante diferencia.

Cuando se encontró aislada de la luz del día y segura de que la puerta servía como elemento a su favor comenzó a desnudarse dejando caer en el piso el abrigo color marfil hasta la rodilla y el vestido coral con los que se había presentado en la tienda de juegos. Sobra decirlo, la piel de su cuerpo no era de menor palidez que la piel de su rostro pero llamaba la atención que no había en toda su anatomía absolutamente ni un solo rasguño o imperfección que enturbiaran la belleza de esa misteriosa joven, y el único accesorio que decoraba su figura era un dije de cristal que colgaba de una cadena de plata.

Con un solo movimiento fluido Alicia Kingnight llegó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y de la maleta que estaba apoyada sobre la cama sacó un conjunto ajustado de un negro profundo y opaco que bien podría ser el disfraz de un ladrón que buscaba evadir a sus perseguidores en la confusión de la noche.

 _-Hoy fue un buen día_ – conversó con su mente mientras sus manos acariciaban el dije con delicadeza – _pero siendo honesta que pasaron muchas cosas imprevistas. Yugi… me alegro que estés bien pero ¿cómo te relacionaste con alguien como ese tal Atem? Yo... no sé si a la hora de la verdad podré catalogarlo como amigo o enemigo, pero de momento mi única certeza es que ese tipo tiene un poder impresionante y su presencia no es nada parecido a lo que he conocido antes. Por otro lado pude sentir al estar cerca de ti que el momento del despertar está cerca. ¡Oh Yugi! ¿Será que tú y yo podremos salir de esta con bien?_

Como queriendo aumentar la inquietud de la muchacha el dije comenzó a emitir un pálido resplandor amatista.

…..

-Yugi ¿te encuentras bien?

Fue Jounouchi el que expresó la pregunta en voz alta, aunque en realidad todos en la tienda tenían la misma preocupación.

-No se preocupen chicos – respondió el interpelado frotando ligeramente tres dedos contra su sien y disimulando la mueca de dolor – fue sólo una sensación pasajera pero ya estoy mejor.

-No es normal que de la nada te vengan jaquecas ni cosas por el estilo – protestó Honda – opino que debería volver al doctor y exigir que haga un mejor diagnóstico.

-Estos días no he dormido bien; estoy seguro que no es nada más que cansancio y seguramente se pasará en cuanto pueda descansar un poco mejor.

-Esperemos que así sea – coincidió Jounouchi – oye y dime ¿cómo has estado viejo? Venimos a ver si es que podíamos ayudarte con algo.

-Estoy bien Jou, muchas gracias. Pero no se queden aquí, pasen a la casa. Atem puede prepararles una botana mientras yo atiendo aquí…

-En realidad aibou ya que nuestros amigos vinieron a verte a ti me parece que sería mejor si me dejas a cargo de la tienda y tú los acompañas ¿no te parece?

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Atem tiene razón: si no has descansado correctamente después de todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas tu cuerpo no puede reponerse pronto. Aunque si te preocupa dejarle a Atem toda la carga de la tienda yo puedo ayudarle un rato mientras tú escuchas todo lo que Jounouchi y Kaiba quieren hablar contigo… sólo si los dos están de acuerdo, claro está.

-No quisiera darte más trabajo Honda.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que tú has hecho por mí y por Jou. Ahora ve adentro, descansa un poco y nosotros te llamamos en caso de necesitar algo.

-Muchas gracias Honda. Jou, Kaiba, entren por favor; justo ayer leí una receta para aperitivos fríos y estoy seguro que van a gustarles.

Sin embargo una vez que Yugi, Jounouchi y Kaiba desaparecieron en las entrañas del edificio la mirada de Honda se fijó en Atem mostrando sincera preocupación.

-No quise mencionar nada enfrente de Yugi, pero me pareció que tu reacción ante esa chica linda fue verdaderamente extraña.

-Esa muchacha es mucho más de lo que aparenta – respondió Atem mirando hacia un costado en gran concentración.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que la presencia que irradia Alicia Kingnight es diferente a cualquier otra cosa que haya conocido antes… no me malentiendas, no pude sentir maldad en ella - aclaró al notar el sobresalto del que fue víctima Honda -, pero en cambio hay algo raro… algo _poderoso_ en su espíritu, y eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-Atem no sé ¿no será que corremos peligro con ella cerca? es decir, después de todo lo que hemos pasado...

-Pude sentir la sinceridad de Alicia cuando llamó a Yugi su amigo, pero prefiero no confiarme.

-Bien dicho.

-Y por cierto ¿por qué están aquí? Tengo el presentimiento de que por esta vez no sólo se trata de preguntar por la salud de Yugi?

-Bueno sí y no. Lo que pasa es que en la escuela asignaron una tarea por equipos con un porcentaje muy alto de la calificación y ya que Yugi no ha asistido Jounouchi, Kaiba y Ryou se ofrecieron como sus compañeros. Anzu, Otogi y yo también estamos en otro equipo con Masaru Takaburi pero eso sólo porque la profesora Shunka dejó claro que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que Jounouchi y yo estuviéramos en el mismo equipo después del desastre que hicimos cuando nos tocó el servicio de limpieza el mes pasado.

-Recuerdo que Yugi me habló de eso.

-Mejor no lo menciones que sigo sin poder ver a la cara al entrenador de gimnasia. ¡En fin! La graduación será en poco más de un mes y la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-¿Honda?

-Yo… realmente mi única oportunidad de estudiar la universidad es aquí en Ciudad Domino y ya que Anzu irá a Nueva York a perseguir su sueño y que Jounouchi dijo que buscaría un empleo de tiempo completo en cuanto terminarán las clases la verdad es que comienzo ya a sentirme un poco solo.

-Hasta el año pasado los planes de Yugi eran para asistir a la capital en la carrera de arqueología y después viajar al extranjero hasta convertirse en un egiptólogo de la talla del señor Salomón… aunque para ser sinceros no estoy seguro de que tanto se mantienen los planes este año, es decir, sólo no hemos hablado de eso.

-Del modo en que sea parece que todos estamos tomando caminos distintos – murmuró Honda con pesar antes de recomponer su expresión a una más optimista – Aunque eso no importa. Es decir, nuestra amistad ha sobrevivido a cosas mucho más serias que un cambio de domicilio ¿no?

-Tienes mucha razón, Honda.

Y así su conversación se alargó hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar la tienda y aunque todos fueron invitados a cenar Kaiba se retiró argumentando una junta de negocios y Honda explicó que había quedado con su hermano a veinte minutos de ahí. De tal modo que la final en la cocina sólo quedaron Yugi, Jounouchi y Atem.

-Oye Jou por cierto – interrumpió Atem el relato sobre como el rubio había pateado el trasero" de un par de matones esa mañana – hoy Honda me comentó sobre los planes que tienes para después de la escuela.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… Jou ¿por qué no solicitaste tu entrada a la universidad?

El vaso de agua que Jounouchi llevaba hacia sus labios se detuvo en seco.

-La verdad es que no le vi caso, es decir, jamás he sido un estudiante destacado y además con todos los problemas económicos que tenemos mi padre y yo pues…

-No deberías dejar que eso te detenga – intervino Yugi – es decir, sé que tu situación es muy difícil Jou, pero si de verdad quieres estudiar la universidad no debes dejar que nada te lo impida; al contrario, muestra el mismo coraje con el que peleaste en los torneos de Kaiba y de Pegasus y estoy seguro de que conquistarás todo lo que se te ponga enfrente.

-En realidad puede que la cosa vaya más por ahí.

-¿Disculpa?

-En realidad nunca he sentido como que las instituciones educativas son sitio para mí ¿entiendes? Es decir, he pasado mi vida en empleos de medio tiempo y siempre los he desempeñado bien. Creo que puedo seguir por ahí.

-Si esa es tu decisión Jou entonces Yugi y yo te apoyaremos ¿verdad Aibou?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien entonces no se hable más al respecto. Oye Yugi por cierto, he tenido curiosidad todo el día: esa chica linda… ¿Alicia se llama?

-Sí.

-No recuerdo que hayas mencionado su nombre en todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos.

-Supongo que nunca se presentó la oportunidad. Verán, antes de que mis padres murieran Alicia y yo vivíamos en el mismo complejo de edificios y además de que éramos vecinos mi mamá se llevaba muy bien con su tía, de modo que convivíamos mucho; lo mismo que yo a Alicia le encantaban los juegos y pasábamos el tiempo inventando y resolviendo rompecabezas y la verdad es que si bien yo lograba ganarle en muchas cosas jamás he conocido a otra persona con la misma habilidad para los laberintos que ella.

-Y ¿por qué nunca la mencionaste antes?

-Justo después de la muerte de mis padres Alicia y su tía se fueron a viajar por el mundo. Recibí algunas postales por algunos años pero la última llegó desde Rumania poco antes de que armara el rompecabezas del milenio y desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a tener contacto.

-Ya veo.

-Yugi ¿por casualidad no notaste algo extraño en ella hoy que volviste a verla? – cuestionó Atem.

-¿Algo extraño? – se sorprendió Jou.

-¿Lo dices por todo ese poder que la rodeaba? – Yugi no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto – sí, lo noté.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes? – intervino Jounouchi algo molesto.

-Desde que volvimos de Egipto Atem ha comenzado a enseñarme algo de magia y una parte del entrenamiento es poder distinguir cierto tipo de presencias – explicó Yugi –. A decir verdad la presencia de Alicia fue impresionante desde el primer momento que entró en la tienda pero no noté nada de obscuridad en ella, así que simplemente asumí que no había problema.

-Yugi, debes tener cuidado con esa muchacha.

-No veo porqué.

-Aunque haya sido tu amiga en la infancia han pasado muchos años desde entonces. La verdad no me siento a gusto con una persona tan poderosa rondando cerca de ti.

-Gracias por preocuparte Atem, pero por favor no juzgues a Alicia sin darte la oportunidad de conocerla primero ¡quién sabe! Tal vez los dos terminen siendo excelentes amigos.

….

El hombre corrió y corrió sin detenerse atravesando el parque en una velocidad que sin duda alguna lo habría hecho acreedor a un record olímpico si alguien hubiese estado registrando el tiempo pero, por desgracia para él esa velocidad no sirvió de nada para perder la pista de su perseguidora.

-Vaya, vaya – murmuró Alicia Kingnight acercándose a él con paso gatuno a pesar de que su vestimenta negra se perdía en la obscuridad de la noche – tal parece ratoncito que perdiste tu guarida.

-¡Por favor! – Gimió él - ¡ten piedad! Te juro que no le diré a nadie sobre el príncipe.

-Por más que quiera no puedo creer en las palabras de la rata que ya en el pasado traicionó sus promesas. Pero descuida, puedo ser juez, jurado y verdugo si así lo quiero pero a diferencia de lo que hicieron con ellos en el pasado yo a ti te daré la oportunidad de salvar tu vida.

-¿Qué… qué debo hacer?

-Es sumamente sencillo: lo único que te pido es que me derrotes en un juego ¿puedes hacerlo?

.

.

 _Lo siento que tardé tanto en actualizar pero entre mi tesis y el examen profesional estuve vuelta loca por un buen tiempo. Espero y hayan disfrutado leer esto tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo. XD y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	7. Visitas

Capítulo 6: Visitas.

Para cuando llegó al café Alicia ya lo estaba esperando. Esta vez la chica llevaba puesto un vestido con falda y blusa marcadas en diferentes tonos de gris y con botines de tacón también grises que hacían juego perfecto con su ropa. Un anillo de oro adornaba en su mano derecha mientras en la siniestra se enroscaba una pulsera con forma de serpiente y con algo de maquillaje había logrado disimular el tono excepcionalmente pálido de su piel. Su cabello estaba recogido de tal forma que las puntas magentas quedaban ocultas a la vista y sus uñas habían sido coloreadas de un gris platinado que jugaba exactamente a los tonos de su ropa.

-¡Yugi hola! – Ella fue la primera en saludar una vez que él se sentó frente a ella – ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien… tal vez un poco cansado pero eso es todo – añadió sabiendo que las gruesas ojeras bajo sus ojos no podían ser fácilmente pasadas por alto.

-No luces muy bien que digamos ¿hay alguna forma en que yo podría ayudarte, Yugi?

Él negó amablemente con la cabeza.

-Gracias pero desde que pasó lo del abuelo Yami y los demás se han encargado de casi todo.

-Cuando tú y yo éramos niños te costaba mucho trabajo relacionarte con otras personas. En agradable ver que por fin tienes los buenos amigos que mereces.

-Gracias Alicia.

-No se trata de un cumplido. Ahora dime ¿qué vas a pedir?

Yugi hizo un pequeño mohín porque se sentía totalmente inapetente a cualquier cosa que figurara en el menú, pero puso la mejor cara que pudo ante la mención de una copa de helado.

…

Podía culpar de la dificultad de su trabajo al hecho de que Yugi estaba con esa hechicera llamada Alicia, pero en realidad nunca en su vida – inclusive en su vida en el antiguo Egipto – había sido bueno en el manejo de inventarios, así que después de todo no era de extrañar que el inventario de la tienda de juegos le molestara a tal grado.

Soltó un suspiro exagerado. Sí, realizar el inventario era una labor molesta en cualquier día, pero en las circunstancias actuales verdaderamente rogaba porque los cinco grandes encontraran un modo de escapar del mundo virtual y trataran de enfrentarlo… cualquier cosa para no sentarse en ese incómodo sitio y no tener que pensar en las ganancias, fondos y necesidades mercantes de la tienda.

Pero bueno… la frase "cuidado con lo que deseas" llegó a él de forma tal vez un poco molesta cuando dos sujetos occidentales vestidos con abrigos largos y sombreros que casi alcanzaban a ocultar su rosto penetraron en la tienda sosteniendo cada uno de ellos un portafolios casi tan costoso como el que generalmente utilizaba Kaiba.

La ropa, los portafolios o las expresiones en los rostros de esos sujetos… cualquiera de esas habría sido una razón válida para despertar la desconfianza en el corazón de Yami, pero en realidad la razón porque su sentido del peligro despertó se debió a las presencias que irradiaban esos sujetos; presencias que quedaban muy lejos de ser ni la mitad de poderosas que la de Alicia Kingnight pero que eran extrañamente parecidas a la de ella.

-Muy buenos días – saludó uno de los extraños hombres con un poco de acento extranjero.

-Buenos días – saludó Yami a cambio fingiendo no reconocer lo que esos tipos despedían – díganme ¿en qué puedo servirlos, caballeros?

-Verá, mi compañero y yo – habló el otro hombre con un acento mucho más marcado que el del primer hombre – buscamos la dirección de un hotel pero estamos algo perdidos… ¿podría ser tan amable de indicarnos la dirección correcta?

-Sería un placer – respondió analizando la dirección que el otro sujeto le mostraba en una tarjeta – bien, el hotel que buscan está a eso de cuatro kilómetros de aquí, sólo tienen que seguir cuatro cuadras derecho hasta la carretera principal y posteriormente son dos kilómetros y medio con dirección a la gran torre.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció el sujeto con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

-No hay de qué.

-Ah, por cierto – se interrumpió el primer sujeto cuando ya ambos habían dado media vuelta y se dirigían a la salida de la tienda sacó repentinamente de su saco una fotografía – de casualidad ¿ha visto a este hombre por aquí cerca?

Yami estudió un par de segundos la fotografía que se le ofrecía antes de volver su vista hacia el sujeto frente a él con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento, pero nunca antes he visto a esta persona – respondió con sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias. En fin, hasta luego.

Y en cuanto ellos atravesaron las puertas de la tienda los ojos de Yami se estrecharon con peligrosidad.

El antiguo faraón no había mentido al decir que no conocía antes al sujeto de la fotografía que se le había mostrado, pero eso no quiere decir que no sabía su identidad, pues entre las fotos que el abuelo Motou conservaba de su juventud, la apariencia del propio Yugi y los ojos y cabello verdaderamente fuera de lo común no era difícil deducir que ese hombre que aparecía en la fotografía no era otro que el padre de Yugi…

Y sin embargo, el padre de Yugi había muerto hacía varios años… qué alguien se detuviera a buscarlo justo ahora y con una foto que evidentemente era de su juventud era algo realmente sospechoso ¿verdad?

Más aún: desde que tenía memoria nunca antes había sentido una presencia activa parecida a la de esa mujer llamada Alicia, pero esos sujetos si bien resultaban diferentes tenían una firma de energía muy similar… tres presencias con una firma que nunca antes había conocido se presentaban ahora en espacio de sólo tres días y los tres de una forma u otra parecían estar ligados con el pasado de Yugi… demasiado para ser coincidencia.

Repentinamente alarmado Atem buscó en su agenda el número del celular que Kaiba había regalado a Yugi justo tras la muerte del abuelo.

Uno, dos… fue hasta el tercer timbre que la voz de Yugi respondió.

 _-¿Hola?_

-Yugi ¿puedes decirme dónde estás?

 _-Sigo en la cafetería con Alicia ¿Pasa algo?_

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. ¿De casualidad Alicia está ahí contigo? Necesito hablar un par de cosas con ella – hizo una mueca ante sus propias palabras… a la fecha no confiaba plenamente en esa mujer pero su presencia le parecía menos amenazante que la de esos dos sujetos que acababan de estar en la tienda.

 _-¿Quieres hablar con Alicia?_ – La voz de Yugi denotaba su incredulidad – _sí, no hay problema. Te la comunico._

 _-¿Hola?_ – la voz de Alicia Kingnight sustituyó a la de Yugi al otro lado de la línea.

-Alicia, hace apenas un momento dos sujetos vinieron a la tienda preguntando por una persona… estoy casi seguro que la fotografía que me mostraron pertenecía al padre de Yugi aunque no tengo la seguridad, pero los dos sujetos tenían una presencia que me pareció muy similar a la tuya… no les hablé de Yugi pero hay algo en ellos que no me dio buena espina – por algunos momentos la línea permaneció en silencio - ¿Alicia estás ahí?

 _-¿Qué? Sí, yo… Atem, tenemos que hablar urgentemente._

-¿Te espero con Yugi aquí en la tienda?

 _-No, si llegaron a casa del señor Motou es riesgoso volver ahí. Escucha te daré una dirección: apúntala y nos vemos ahí en treinta minutos ¿de acuerdo?_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con "riesgoso"?

 _-Te lo explicaré en cuanto nos veamos, ahora, es importante que no permitas que nadie trate de seguirte ¿queda claro?_

Y aunque Atem tenía realmente muchas ganas de cuestionar a esa extraña mujer que tan de pronto intentaba ordenarle, el tono de voz de Alicia le indicaba que lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo era algo realmente grave, por lo que en lugar de intentar discutir tomó un bolígrafo del mostrador y anotó en perfecta caligrafía la dirección que ella le estaba dictando.


	8. Misterios del pasado

Tomando una última mirada a su alrededor Yami entró con paso resuelto a la galería de arte y, tal cual lo habían acordado, se reunió frente a una pintura de Van Gogh con Alicia y Yugi.

-¿Te aseguraste que nadie te siguiera? – interrogó Alicia inmediatamente.

-Lo hice – respondió fingiendo por la pintura un interés que en verdad no sentía – ¿podemos hablar ahora?

-Sí… en cierta medida. Ahora – sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Yugi – antes de que saltes a conclusiones erróneas diré que la visita de esos hombres no está relacionada conmigo.

-¿No? – su tono dejaba en claro que no le creía – si no es contigo ¿entonces con quién?

-Están tras la pista de los padres de Yugi…

-¿Por qué? – interrumpió el aludido – es decir, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y…

-Antes de morir dejaron asuntos pendientes con varias personas… más específicamente hablamos de tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? – se sorprendió el chico – pero ¿por qué?

-Eso… no es una respuesta fácil.

-Pruébanos – retó Yami sintiendo que perdía la paciencia.

-Yugi… sé que tal vez esta pregunta te hará sentir incómodo pero ¿puedes recordar algo del tiempo cuando vivían tus padres?

-Recuerdo su cariño – respondió sin titubear – mi papá era una persona alegre con un don para tener siempre una sonrisa en los labios, y mi mamá era una mujer hermosa con voz profunda y un olor suave que me hacía sentir siempre seguro y protegido.

-Sí, los dos eran realmente bondadosos – coincidió Alicia – y tu madre bueno… creo que esto va a ser realmente difícil de explicar.

-Sólo habla Alicia.

-Yugi… Yami dijo cuando nos conocimos que la magia que sentía en mí era poderosa pero – una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro – lo cierto es, que todas mis habilidades ni siquiera pueden compararse a lo que ella… a lo que tu madre era capaz.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Yugi perfectamente coreado por Yami - ¿acaso mi madre…?

-Ella era como yo… sólo que mucho más fuerte en varios sentidos.

-Pero…

Mientras que Yugi no podía terminar de creer lo que Alicia le decía, Atemu sacaba sus propias conclusiones, y es que para el antiguo faraón era algo con todo el sentido del mundo que alguien con una luz tan especial como la de Yugi descendiera de una persona con alguna clase de poder mágico.

-Es que es extraño… si mi madre tenía magia ¿por qué no evitó el accidente en que…?

-A veces un gran poder no lo es todo – replicó ella demasiado rápido para el gusto de Yami.

-¿Eh?

-Tu madre tenía absolutamente todo el poder que se esperaría que tuviera; sólo que no le gustaba usarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Sólo lo que escuchas: ella era una mujer que sostenía gran poder en la palma de su mano, pero no gustaba de utilizar sus habilidades y en lugar de eso prefería vivir una vida pacífica y feliz en compañía de sus seres amados. Sin embargo, cuando tienes algo que otros quieren no importa si lo utilizas o no, ellos simplemente vendrán por lo que quieren y no se detendrán ante nada para conseguirlo.

El muchacho más joven meditó las palabras de Alicia por algunos minutos.

-Antes de su muerte mis padres se comportaron extraño… era casi como si pensaran que alguien los estaba buscando ¿fue por algo relacionado con lo que estás diciendo?

-Sí – respondió sin rodeos.

-Pero entonces…

-Este no es el mejor lugar para tener una conversación tan delicada – interrumpió la chica.

-Coincido contigo – intervino Yami – entonces ¿dónde podemos hablar?

-Tal vez en mi habitación de hotel.

-Los hombres que fueron a la tienda preguntaron por tu hotel.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa iluminó el rostro de la chica.

-¿Tan rápido? Bueno, no creo que realmente den con mi verdadera habitación pero en todo caso es mejor mantenernos a una distancia prudente de ese sitio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…? No, hablaremos de eso más tarde. En todo caso ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-Vengan conmigo: conozco el sitio perfecto.

…

Seto Kaiba era el tipo de persona que podía jactarse de deber sus éxitos a su gran inteligencia, a sus instintos superiores y a sus grandes habilidades, por lo que cuando algo auténticamente le inquietaba ni todas las pruebas del mundo serían suficientes para obligarlo a ignorar el llamado de su instinto.

Ahora, el por qué esa mujer llamada Alicia Kingnight le había provocado una verdadera agitación no podría explicarlo, pero con o sin explicación racional para sus acciones lo primero que había hecho Kaiba después de conocer a Alicia había sido exigir a sus hombres de mayor confianza que investigasen absolutamente TODO sobre esa "amiga" que antes nunca había mencionado el pequeño Yugi. Sucede sin embargo que lo que sus hombres le entregaron no fue el archivo completo y claro al que tan acostumbrado estaba, sino más bien una especie de collage de documentos (no todos oficiales) escritos en una verdaderamente considerable cantidad de idiomas.

-¿Pueden explicarme lo que significa esto? – cuestionó el presidente de industrias Kaiba a sus (muy disimuladamente nerviosos) empleados, con la vista fija en el fajo de documentos.

-Temo señor que al parecer la señorita Kingnight ha conocido una muy considerable cantidad de países en los últimos años… jamás se ha quedado en uno de ellos por más de cinco meses seguidos así que no ha sido fácil seguir la pista de su paradero.

-¿Sabemos el motivo detrás de sus viajes?

-El nombre de la tutora legal mientras nuestra chica fue menor de edad era "Sephiria Walsh"… tía materna de Kingnight de acuerdo a nuestras investigaciones. La señorita Walsh era fotógrafa de naturaleza, así que sólo podemos asumir que los viajes continuos se debieron a su trabajo.

-¡Y sin embargo esta pila de papeles no me sirven para nada!

-Señor…

-¡Silencio! En lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo deberían estar buscando a un traductor que pueda dar sentido a todos estos estúpidos papeles.

Y es que aún Seto Kaiba – presidente de una empresa multinacional – se veía forzado a reconocer que no conocía siquiera la mitad de los idiomas en que estaban escritos los documentos.

-Le prometo señor que no demoraremos en conseguir a la persona correcta para realizar este trabajo.

-Eso espero.

Y como siempre que hablaba, Seto Kaiba en realidad no perdonaría que se le entregara cualquier otro resultado.

…

-Pasen por favor, y tengan cuidado con la alfombra, creo que está un poco arrugada.

Pero en ese mismo momento los dedos ágiles de Alicia movilizaron el apagador encendiendo todas las luces develando así las partes en que la alfombra definitivamente se abultaba en sitios específicos que llamaban a un accidente seguro para cualquier visitante despistado.

-Alicia…

Con pasos inusualmente elegantes y silenciados por la alfombra, la chica entró a la habitación de hotel y cruzó hasta el fondo para sentarse sobre la colcha amarillenta de la cama.

-Tomen asiento ¿les ofrezco algo de beber? Tengo agua y un refresco tibio pero puedo preparar algo de té si así lo desean.

-Ahórrate eso. Ahora responde ¿Quiénes son esos hombres y qué es lo que quieren de Yugi?

-¿Siempre te comportas tan protector con el pequeño Yugi, Atem?

-Sí. Ahora responde la pregunta.

Lejos de molestarse por la respuesta del antiguo faraón, una sonrisa floreció en los labios de Alicia, quien con tono calmado sacó de su bolso una barra de chocolate y se la ofreció a Yugi.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de empezar. Ahora ¿puedo contar la historia o hay alguna pregunta en especial que quieren que responda primero?

-Empieza a hablar ya.

-Seré breve entonces pero hay cosas que no pueden ser resumidas así que deben escuchar con atención:

"Por generaciones y generaciones los que somos como yo hemos permanecido ocultos a plena vista, y mientras que somos ciudadanos comunes y corrientes de los países en que vivimos, en nuestra sociedad la máxima autoridad a la que respondemos es representada por la familia real. Así, los miembros de la familia real fungieron siempre como autoridad absoluta en las decisiones y desarrollo de nuestra gente dictando que era nuestro deber el convivir pacifica y armónicamente con el resto del mundo… hasta que un día, algunos de los miembros inconformes decidieron que debíamos utilizar nuestro poder para reinar sobre otros y, cuando la familia real se opuso, los rebeldes los derrocaron con golpes certeros y planeados a traición.

-Cuando dicen derrocaron…

-Los rebeldes asesinaron a todos los integrantes de la realeza… o a casi todos, para el caso."

-¿Casi todos? – cuestionó Atem.

-La nieta mayor del rey y su marido consiguieron mantener el nacimiento de su hijo en secreto y se llevaron ese secreto a la tumba con ellos cuando los rebeldes los encontraron. Por desgracia, hace unos cuantos meses una pista los llevó a descubrir la existencia del bisnieto del rey y desde entonces lo han estado buscando para deshacerse de él.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?

-La sangre de la familia real significa un vínculo directo a nuestros ancestros y nuestros orígenes. El último heredero de la familia real es poseedor de un poder dormido que le permitiría recobrar el trono y arrebatárselo a los rebeldes usurpadores… para ellos, ese niño es lo único que podría interponerse en sus planes, cualquiera que estos sean.

-¿Cómo estás tú involucrada en todo esto? – cuestionó Yami.

-A diferencia de los rebeldes, otras personas y yo somos una resistencia de vam… personas totalmente fieles a la familia real. En su lucha los rebeldes también nos declararon sus enemigos y trataron por todos los medios de erradicarnos por completo, pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a permitirles hacer lo que quieren.

-¿Y mis padres? ¿Ellos también eran parte de la resistencia?

La reacción de Alicia fue casi imperceptible, pero para el ojo atento de Yami el estremecimiento leve de su piel no pasó desapercibido.

-Es que…

-Hay algo muy importante que no nos estás diciendo ¿no es cierto, Alicia?

-Sí bueno, en realidad son varias cosas más las que debo explicar, pero supongo que lo principal sería aclarar a quienes me refiero cuando hablo de "los nuestros" ¿verdad?

-Eso sería de ayuda.

-Creo que debo aclararlo – su rostro tomó una expresión aún más grave – Yugi dime ¿te has sentido extraño últimamente, verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Yugi y Yami estaban igualmente sorprendidos por la afirmación de la chica.

-Eso es debido a tu madre. Te dije antes que ella era como yo, y tú como su hijo es natural que estés destinado a heredar la grandeza de su sangre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yugi, desde hace un tiempo tu cuerpo ha experimentado jaquecas, mareos y fiebres inexplicables ¿no es así?

-¿Sabes sobre eso?

-Una vez que los nuestros llegan a cierta edad el poder en nuestra sangre despierta y a consecuencia de eso nuestros cuerpos sufren algunos cambios físicos; descompensaciones, fiebre y otros síntomas parecidos son normales en ese periodo de cambio.

-¿Periodo de cambio?

-Sí, verás – sus manos se deslizaron tiernamente hacia la frente de Yugi – es que aún tengo que explicarme qué es lo que somos nosotros.

-Alicia…

-Yugi dime ¿antes alguna vez has escuchado algo acerca de los vampiros?


End file.
